


This Doesn't Change Anything

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Yaku meets his Soulmate and isn't all that pleased. How long will that discomfort last, though when the person he's linked to refuses to give up?Part Five of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr series.





	This Doesn't Change Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the next part of this series, it took me a while to decide on the pairing for this one, but I think it all ended up coming together okay. This is my first time writing anything for either of these boys, and I’m not super familiar with their characters (I’ve only watched the anime and that was kinda a while ago and I haven’t read any fanfic for these two, soooo), hopefully it isn’t too OOC. If you notice anything that’s really out of character for these two, or anyone really, please let me know and I’ll do my best to go back and fix it.

When Yaku Morisuke was still young and didn’t know anything about Soulmates, he pointed at one of his mother’s bright, colorful, swirling tattoos, the one on her upper arm, slightly darker than the rest, less saturated but still beautiful. “What about that one? When did you get that one?” He asks in a bright voice, a large innocent smile on his face as he waits for his mother’s response to his equally innocent question. The woman looked to where her young son was pointing and the smile on her face drops a bit, remaining on her face but becoming more faint.

“That one… I got when your… No, don’t you worry about that. I’ll tell you when you’re older, Mori-chan.” She replies, forcing her tone to become brighter and her smile to be more cheerful, but the young boy could still tell that his mother’s happiness had, for the moment, escaped herself.

“When I'm older, will I have pretty marks like yours too?” He asks, recognizing that his mother was upset and hoping to make her smile again genuinely.

“I have no doubt that you will, you have such a bright future ahead of you.” Little Morisuke couldn’t help but grin up at his mother happily, turning his large eyes down, back to the sheet of paper in front of him covered with little scribbles and drawings that he had been working on before his assault of questions.

It was twelve years and three bright, swirling tattoos later that something out of the ordinary happened to Yaku Morisuke. The day after the first years were introduced to the team, just as the libero was pulling off his shirt, Kuroo made that stupid noise he made when he found something interesting. He was currently the only other person in the room and he knew Kuroo wouldn’t let it go until he was acknowledged. With a deflated sigh, Yaku turns to look at the smirking captain whose hazel eyes had been hooked on his back. “What is it?” He asks, very clearly resigned to this fate that had been thrust onto him.

“You haven't got to see the latest addition to your Soul Mark, have you?” He asks in that voice that's way too smug to be used in a simple conversation, but that was just the way the other boy was. Of course, when the words sink into his head, when they actually make sense, his eyes widen and he turns his back to the captain again.

“Show me.” Is his blunt response, though his voice was so completely serious, there were underlying tones of excitement, curiosity, and impatience. Yaku loved each one of the colorful patches on his skin. He found each of them to be beautiful in their colorful simplicity with they're bright pigments and swirling colors, vaguely reminding him of his mother's Marks that he had loved learning about as a child.

Without even looking at him, Yaku could tell that Kuroo’s smirk widened as a soft rustling sound could be heard, the captain finding his phone and opening the camera before a quiet click was heard. Suddenly a phone was shoved into his face and he reached out to steady the device. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw the intricate design swirling over his previously empty skin, the Mark covered nearly the entire expanse of his back in all of its complexity. It was so very different from the rest of the tattoos that had appeared over his body over the years, it was still a beautiful swirling in design, but it was actually patterned whereas the rest had no clear structure that as well as its deep red color which was so starkly different from all of the bright colorful swirls elsewhere on his body. It was beautiful, breathtakingly so, possibly the libero’s new favorite, but he couldn't think of a single thing that would warrant such a large and beautiful piece.

“What happened?” He could hear Kuroo ask in the distance, but he couldn’t think of anything beyond the deep red swirls.

“I-I don’t know...” His voice comes in a whisper much later than was really acceptable, but Yaku was overwhelmed. He couldn’t think of a single thing that could have triggered the new pigment tracing over his back, all he had done the last couple of days had been going to classes and practice as usual. The only thing that had differed was that one of those days the first years had come in to greet the older members of the team, but that couldn’t be it. That wasn’t a life-altering moment. It was business as usual. “The only thing that happened recently was meeting the first years.” He says, offering up the information anyway.

“Okay, okay. Hear me out. What if one of them is your Soulmate?” The captain replies, throwing out the most likely option. That terrified Yaku just a little bit. He wasn't ready for that. He knew that more likely than not that was precisely what it was. But he didn't want that to be the answer. He wasn't ready to find love, he was focused on volleyball and getting good grades and studying for entrance exams. He didn't have the time to be worried about figuring out who his Soulmate is or falling in love. Taking a deep breath to calm down, he pulls his shirt over his head covering the new ink back up.

“Then I'll figure it out later.” He replies simply, as though he didn't have too many things going through his mind to think clearly. He can hear a quiet scoff from Kuroo, he was probably rolling his eyes too, but he ignored the taller male in favor of shoving his shirt into his bag as the rest of the team began spilling into the locker room.

A week later marked the day that the first years began tactics and Yaku had never dreaded a single day more. He was nervous, he was terrified, and he felt wholly unprepared. He knew that what he was feeling was obvious, though the team didn't say anything he could see the way they were looking at him, their eyes concerned and full of worry. He knew that it had gotten around that he had probably met his Soulmate, their captain was a damn gossip, but he didn't want those occasional glances, it was putting him even more on edge.

Of all the first years joining the team, one of those boys, in particular, was easily the top on his list of who he didn't want to be the one who had caused the beautiful swirls on his back, and he had decided that within the first twenty minutes of practice. Haiba Lev. He was loud, he was annoying, and he had no idea how to properly play volleyball. But, of course, fate was a cruel mistress and cared naught what the libero wanted. It was the first day of having Lev in the gym and it became blatantly obvious that he was indeed the shorter boy’s Soulmate. He was talking loudly and excitedly to the other first years, his arm outstretched to showcase one of his own Soul Marks. Yaku had to admit, begrudgingly, that it was beautiful. So different from his own swirls, it was sharp, jagged, but the pattern was lovely along with the bright yellow that faded to pink towards the edges that colored it. And that was when he heard the dooming words.

“Isn't it really pretty? It goes all the way up my arm and then down to my stomach! It just happened last week!” He could hear someone choking, but his mind went completely blank. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Come out and tell the younger boy that he had a recent addition to his Marks too? There was no way he was going to.

“Oh, really?” He could hear the smug tone of the captain and he turned, looking at Kuroo a bit panicked and a bit pleading. That damn bed-headed, bad personalitied, big mouth had better not-. “Yaku just had a new Soul Mark appear last week too.” There was a smug smirk on the dark-haired boy, showing absolutely no regret as he outed the libero.

He could hear Lev gasping, a huge grin lighting up his stupid face as he looked entirely too excited.

“Really, Yaku? Let me see!” Honestly, Yaku was fairly sure that the middle blocker had no idea the weight of what was happening. He wasn't stupid, not really, but he was naive in a way that made it difficult for the libero to believe that he understood the situation.

Feeling as though the first year wouldn't let it be without being placated, Yaku heaves a defeated sigh, he turns his back on the half Russian behemoth and lifts his shirt, revealing that beautiful swirling pattern that had been there for a week now. “Oh, woah! It's prettier than mine!” The younger male exclaims while Kuroo snorts, walking off to talk to Kenma who was rolling his eyes. Yaku glared at the captain, knowing that this had been his entire purpose to butting into the conversation and dragging Yaku along.

After a minute, Yaku pulls his shirt back down, covering the intricate pattern on his back. “Now get back to actual work, if you have time to be standing around talking you have time to be working in your receives.” He says, time almost venomous as he glared pointedly towards Lev who was letting out a pathetic whine.

Unsurprisingly an entire month passed before anything really interesting happened. Yaku still had heard nothing from Lev that indicated any understanding that they were, supposedly and most likely, Soulmates and he didn't speak a word of it. Though he had begun to not be completely annoyed with the younger boy, he was still obnoxious enough to get on Yaku’s nerves frequently. But he was beginning to find the constant rambling and whining and admiration to be, not quite cute, but he figures that was what made Lev… Lev. On the rare occasion that Lev was quiet, it felt so wrong, like something wasn't quite right with the universe.

It was after practice and Yaku was making his way along the familiar path that he took everyday, recently Lev had taken to walking with him, though he wasn’t really sure why, though it was made abundantly clear that day when Lev stopped his excited rambling, going quiet for a moment before speaking, his voice more serious than the libero had ever heard it. “Hey, Yaku..? This is going to sound stupid and you can ignore it if it makes you angry or disappointed or something because it probably won’t mean anything to you, but...” He pauses, taking in a deep breath before continuing. “But I need to say something because I can’t think anymore. I can’t focus and I can’t play as good as I can and I just want to tell you how much I like you because I think you need to know. And… Shit. That wasn’t how I wanted to say it, it just slipped out, dammit. I’m stupid… I just.” Another deep breath, though Yaku couldn’t really pay much attention to the younger boy as much as he wanted to. Those words were now stuck in his head in that soft, serious voice that the younger male rarely adopted. “I really like you, Yaku. I didn’t say anything before because I was sure you’d be angry about it, but I can’t help it. I really liked you from the first time I saw you and when I told my mom about this Mark, she...” When had Lev grabbed his hand? He wasn’t sure, but suddenly they were no longer walking and Lev was standing in front of him, his free hand stroking lightly over the yellow and pink lines decorating his skin. “She said that you get a new Mark when you first meet your Soulmate. That these Marks are special because they don’t appear right away like the other ones, that sometimes they can take a few days to happen, but… This appeared a few minutes after we left the gym, so when she said that, I knew. That sometime that day I had met my Soulmate, that it was you. I just… I didn’t want to say anything because you didn’t seem to like me and I didn’t want to bother you and-” His words are cut off again, this time because Yaku reached out and covered his mouth with his free hand, the one that wasn’t still wrapped up in Lev’s. When had he stepped closer? They were basically chest to chest and Lev, though he seemed emotional, was being more serious and considerate and just… Cute. Yaku wanted to kick himself for thinking that, but instead, he gently squeezes Lev’s hand, offering him a small smile.

“You’re rambling again.” He grumbles, making his voice remain even and hoping that Lev wouldn’t pick up on the slight waver on the first word out of his mouth. “I didn’t think you noticed… I wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up.” Lev’s bright green eyes lighting up even more. “This doesn’t change anything, though. So don’t think that it does!” Yaku warns, his voice coming out a bit louder than he expected, but he doesn’t have to fake the sincerity in his voice. He meant it, this wouldn’t change anything.

And it didn't, not at first. But slowly, so slowly that no one really knew when it began, Lev stopped poking at Yaku's sore spots and Yaku stopped physically assaulting the younger boy when he was annoyed which had become less and less frequent. They began talking and laughing together. They arrived at the locker room together and left the locker room together, they walked home together, they spent time together outside of school and volleyball, and every so often their fingers laced together, bringing them in closer to the other. Yaku's smiles became more and more genuine, more often he would catch himself looking over at the first year, his heart feeling like it was full of bubbles and his cheeks a bit too warm. And then it happened. On one of those days that Lev was walking home with Yaku. They had stopped outside of the shorter boy's house, matching grins on their faces and just as the libero was about to say goodbye, just as his lips were parting, a large hand found its way to his cheek. The touch was gentle as slightly rough fingers traced over the soft skin and then green eyes were close, closer than they had been just a second ago, closer than they ever had been before, then they were gone and his lips were covered with a soft heat. Yaku was unsure of how to respond, but his own eyelids fluttered shut and suddenly his arms were wrapped around Lev's shoulders and they were sharing this sweet, tender moment that seemed to last for years and just a second at the same time. As they parted, both boys were flushed and their goodbyes were mumbled as Yaku stumbled into his house, his mother glancing up from the food she was preparing for dinner, her smile widening into a grin as she saw him.

“Don't say a word.” He grumbles, though the blatant happy embarrassment on his face and in his voice made it difficult for his mother to take him seriously as he walked away, her soft chuckle following after him.

After that first kiss, they had begun spending even more time together, their hands were hardly ever separated when they were together and they spent even more time together. It wasn't long before they had become officially recognized as a couple, though neither had technically asked the other out. And before either even knew it they were whispering ‘I love you's between classes, sharing reckless kisses after games they won and consoling kisses after the ones they lost. They were spending the night over at each other's houses and, though they were supposed to be sleeping in different rooms, one of them was always sneaking in late at night to snuggle up next to the other, just to feel their warmth and hold them close. And all of a sudden, Yaku found himself at the end of his third year with barely a thought on how he had begun this relationship with Lev. It just was, it had felt so right, like there was no other way it could have happened.

“Thank you.” Comes a soft whisper from the libero, standing next to the now-retired captain of the volleyball team as they waited for family and friends to flood the room now that the actual graduation ceremony was over.

“For what?” The dark haired boy asks, a single eyebrow quirking up as he looks over at the libero.

“For not letting me be an idiot.” He replies, looking down at his wrist where his thumb was stroking gently over the yellow and green patterned skin, the Mark having had appeared just after his first kiss with Lev. A small smile spreads over his face as he looks up at the taller male. “And for all your hard work as captain.”

The other male didn't have time to reply before the shorter of the two was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, long arms wrapped around his waist as he was lifted off the ground. His gaze turns up to see the grinning, but teary-eyed face of none other than his boyfriend. Before he knew it their lips were pressed together and there was a string of congratulations, ‘I love you’s, and ‘I'm going to miss you’s coming from the younger boys mouth and Yaku couldn't help the grin spreading over his lips at the words, even as he rolled his eyes.

“This doesn't change anything, though. So don't think that it does!” He says, repeating those same words he had said to this same boy months ago. And he meant it. Every single syllable.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! It took me forever because I did it mainly on my phone, but I hope you all can enjoy it!


End file.
